An Ordinary Day
by Zingzang14
Summary: Takes place between episodes 17(Ninjaball Run) & 18(Child's Play). Garmadon decides he needs to get new allies and uses the Mega Weapon to summon four villains from another world. Little did they know that their rivals were also teleported to Ninjago. Now the ninja need their help to stop Garmadon and save Ninjago. This story includes OCs and is rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to redo the story a while back and this is the first new chapter. Thanks to everyone who suck with this story, it means a lot.**

**The story takes place between episodes 17(Ninjaball Run) &amp; 18(Child's Play). So please enjoy and review. :)  
**

* * *

Garmadon paced the room, trying to think of a new plan. Skales and the other serpentine Generals took him to The Lost City of Ouroboros after he failed to stop the ninja, again. He was not happy.

He growled under his breath. "There has got to be a way to put an end to those ninja, but how?"

Garmadon was running out of ideas. The serpentine were useless, the copies of the ninja failed, and the pirates were a disaster. He looked at the Mega Weapon and a thought came to his mind. Maybe he needed to get help from someone that wasn't from Ninjago. As he thought through the plan an evil smile formed on his face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. This could actually work!" Garmadon laughed. "But I need to go somewhere where the ninja can't find me."

He went out side where all of the serpentine were gathered. Some were doing what Garmadon had told them to while the rest were slacking-off. He shook his head but called all the serpentine over.

"I have a plan to stop the ninja." he stated.

"Of courssse you do." Skales added. "If it iss anything like your other plansss we all know how thisss will turnout." A few of the serpentine laughed.

"This time it's different!" he retorted. "Everyone, get in the helicopter. We're going to make a few, friends."

Meanwhile...

"Kai, serpentine behind you!"

"I see them Cole. Jay do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got this."

"I don't mean to intrude on your conversation but we should really focus on-"

**"GAME OVER"**

"What?!" Jay yelled, throwing the controller on the ground. "That was not fair! The game totally cheated!"

Cole shook his head. "Well, I guess we weren't paying enough attention."

"Maybe you guys weren't but I was." Kai scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh, of course I was paying attention. If anything you weren't." Jay snapped back and the three of them started arguing.

"Zane, who's right, us or Kai?" Cole asked.

He was about to answer when Nya's voice came over the ship's speakers.

"Sorry to bug you on your break guys, but you need to come to the bridge. We found something that could lead us to Garmadon."

"Finally some action!" Kai smiled.

"We'll be right there Nya." Cole replied. "Lets go."

(In the bridge)

"The scanner picked up a massive energy source that could belong to the Mega Weapon." Nya said and zoomed in on a section of the forest with a strange stone building. "This is where the signal seems to be coming from. It's the only structure for miles and looks like the most logical place for him to hide."

"What would Garmadon be doing there?" Cole asked.

"We don't know, that is what you four are going to find out." Sensei stated.

"But the forest appears to be dense, how will you land the Bounty?" Zane asked Nya.

"Well, that's the thing, I can't land or get close so your going to have to travel by foot. It's just a few miles north from where we are. But be careful, we don't know how many serpentine are with him." she finished. "Any other questions?"

"Has anyone seen Lloyd?" Kai said.

"I think I saw him in the training room reading." Jay replied.

"Let me guess, another one of his comic books?" Cole asked and Jay nodded. "He should be training."

"As should the rest of you." Sensei Wu stated. "Now, get down there and stop my brother from what ever he is planing."

"You heard Sensei." Cole stated.

"Let's hope Jay can actually fight." Kai laughed.

"Hey!"

"We should leave before they start fighting each other." Zane said and everyone agreed. Within minutes they were headed to Garmadon's location.

"So, what do you guys think Garmadon is up to?" Jay asked.

"Probably has something to do with the Mega Weapon." Cole said.

"Well, what ever it is, it's not good." Kai added.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I know that but-"

"Shh." Zane whispered. "We are here."

They all looked over some bushes and saw a tall pyramid shaped building. Vines and moss were growing from cracks in the gray stone and stretched up the side of the structure. It would have been cool if the place wasn't surrounded by serpentine. Luckily Zane found a way in without getting them caught. The first thing they noticed as they entered the room was a big fire-pit in the center of the room that lit most the area. Garmadon was on the other side of the room with the Mega Weapon.

"Follow me." Zane said, leading them to a dark corner of the room.

"What is he doing?" Jay asked.

"Maybe if you were quiet, Motormouth, we would find out." Cole replied. Jay glares at him but stays quiet.

Garmadon raised the weapon into the air. "Mega Weapon, the serpentine and any other allies I had have failed to destroy those Ninja. I wish to create a portal to summon new allies from outside of Ninjago!" The Weapon glowed brightly as a blue vortex appeared on the wall.

"I guess that answers my question." Jay said. "What do we do now?"

"We should stay here until we know what we're up against." Cole replied.

Kai wanted to reply but was cut off by a humming sound coming from the portal and four people fell out of the portal and it disappeared. They all looked like they were in their teens. The first was a boy that had light green hair with darker highlights and was wearing a white shirt with a dark red jacket over it and jeans. The second had black hair and was wearing a purple shirt and jeans. The third was a girl had shoulder-length dark brown hair and a dark pink shirt with jeans. The last one was a boy with brown colored hair with dark copper highlights and was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"It worked!" Garmadon said. "I have summoned you here to-"

The boy with brown hair cut him off. "You have some nerve bringing us here!"

"Zack calm down." the green haired boy said shaking his head. "I'm sure Lord Garmadon has a reason for calling us here."

He stepped back in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

The boy laughed. "I will explain that later, but for now I believe introductions are in order." He started naming the people in his group. "You met Zack." he motioned to the brown haired boy. "This is Misty and Tyler." he pointed to the girl then the other boy. "My name is Jim."

Garmadon nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to be teenagers."

"We weren't expecting to be sucked through a portal." Zack said under his breath.

He cleared his throat. "I have summoned you here to exterminate four ninja that my other minions have failed to destroy."

Jim tapped his chin and smirked. "Would these ninja happen to wear red, black, blue and white?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It is one of the things I will explain later." he replied. "All you need to know is they are hiding in that corner."

"What?!" Garmadon looked at the ninja. "Here is your first test, catch those ninja!"

"How did he know we were here?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but I think it's time to go." Cole said and they rushed to the exit.

"Your not getting away that easy." Jim said.

Zack blocked the exit and the other three charged at the ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Garmadon smiled as he watched the fight in front of him.

He was surprised by how strong and organized the teens were for their age. Jim and Cole were fighting on the far end of the room, Jay and Tyler were a few feet away from them, Misty and Zane were fighting by the fire pit and Kai and Zack were near the exit.

Everything was going according to plan.

**(**To Jay and Tyler**)**

Jay swung his nun-chucks over his head. "Your just a teen, what can you do?"

"Oh really?" Tyler replied before his body twisted and he changed into a perfect copy of Jay. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked in Jay's voice.

He stood there in shock for a minute. "Ok, there is no way my voice is that high!" he stated and swung the weapon at his enemy's head.

The teen frowned, dodging the attack and returned it with a kick to Jay's legs, sending him flat on his back. "I thought I was spot on but, I guess you can't impress everyone."

**(**Kai and Zack**)**

Kai swung his sword but it went right through the teen without a scratch. He aimed another attack as Zack faded away. The ninja looked around wildly, trying to spot the boy only to get hit in the face by an invisible force.

Zack laughed. "This is too easy. I can't see how Garmadon couldn't beat you."

Even without seeing him, Kai was able to track his laughter. "NINJAGO!" he yelled and the tornado formed, knocking Zack into a wall and the teen became visible again.

He glared at the ninja as he got to his feet. "Now your getting on my nerves."

"I could say the same about you."

**(**Cole and Jim**)**

The ninja of earth aimed several kicks and punches but Jim was able to dodge every one of them with little effort while keeping a smile on his face.

"I'm impressed by your team Cole." Jim said politely, between dodges. "How long have you worked together, three years?"

He blinked in surprise but continued attacking.

The light-green haired boy lifted an eyebrow, barely paying any attention to the ninja's movements. "Oh, that's right, Kai came along later and Lloyd not long after that."

Cole stopped. "How did you know that?"

Jim smirked at his reaction. "Let's just say, time is one of my talents." The ninja was still a little shocked. "Don't believe me? That's a little rude."

_We need a plan. Maybe if I can get to the others we can make a distraction and get out._ Cole thought to himself as he backed up to where his friends were. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

The look he got said something like "I see what your doing but I'll play along." Jim replied. "My team and I are one of many super-powered teams in our world. The difference is we put our powers to good use, while others do childish things to get in our way."

"There are more of you?" Cole asked.

"They don't all have the same motives as us but, yes, there are." he stated. "In fact, you are going to meet quite a few of them very soon. Portals have a nasty habit of separating people if they are in a big group."

_"a big group"? That's not good._ "How big are we talking?"

"Now where is the fun in telling you everything?" the teen smirked.

Cole was still backing up but came to a halt when he bumped into someone.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but we'll need Zane and Jay."

"You called?" the ninja of lightning said followed by Zane.

"Good your here." Cole stated. "I think we should do the Tornado of Creation; if we can make a fan then the wind would make the sand fly everywhere and we can escape."

"Would that work?" Kai said skeptically.

"See as we were able to create a Ferris wheel out of bones, this should not be that different." Zane replied.

"Well of course we can!" Jay stated. "But why can't you just use your powers?"

"Sand is different than earth. Are you guys ready?" They all nodded. "Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

A huge tornado formed knocking Garmadon and his allies into a wall. When the wind died down there was a large fan made mostly of wood. The newcomers barely had time to stand-up before the wind picked up, allowing the ninja to escape. Zack managed to turn it off and stared going after the ninja.

"Let them go." Jim stated, dusting himself off.

"What?!" Garmadon yelled. "Your letting them get away?!"

The light-green haired teen turned to him calmly. "Believe me, I have bigger plans. Capturing them now would ruin the fun."

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

"Are they following us?" Jay asked while running.

Zane turned his head around. "I do not see them." They slowed to a stop.

"That doesn't mean they aren't there." Kai stated. "That Zack guy could turn invisible!"

"Well Tyler turned into me!"

"That's a scary thought."

"Hey!"

"We can talk about this when we get to the Bounty." Cole stepped between them. "Where is Nya, isn't this where the Bounty was?"

The sky ship sailed into view and a rope ladder was thrown down.

"Sorry for the wait," Nya called down as they climbed the ladder. "There was a flash of light then a huge gust of wind blew us a mile or two away."

"A flash of light?" Jay asked.

"It could have been the Tornado of Creation." Kai replied. "We did it before we left."

"No that couldn't have been it, the blast was minutes ago." Nya answered.

They all went quiet until Cole spoke.

"What if it was the same light from the portal?" he said. "Jim mentioned that we would meet more people like them soon and they were in a big group so the portal separated them."

"And you trust him?" Kai asked.

"Something tells me that he know a lot more than we do when it comes to things like portals and time." Cole said. "He could predict all my attacks. How else would he know Garmadon's name?"

"Hey guys." Lloyd walked onto the deck. "How'd it go?"

"We got our butts kicked by teenagers." Jay replied.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Your dad summoned some teens from a portal to help him defeat us and apparently there's more of them!"

"Wait, my dad has teens working with him now? Their just teens, shouldn't you four be able to beat them?"

"They have powers Lloyd, powers!" Jay stated.

"You do too."

"It's different, they don't have elemental powers. It's something else."

"So like superpowers? That's cool."

"Pay attention. If what Cole says is true, that means there are who knows how many people spread across Ninjago that are just like them." Kai said. "We need to find them before they start any trouble."

"Kai's right." Cole added. "Let's head to the bridge and see if there is any unusual activity."

**(In a small village on the side of a mountain...)**

People were out and about, selling food or playing games. They had seen the flash of light but since nothing bad had happened they ignored it and continued with their daily lives. What nobody saw was a girl fall from the sky and into a bush. She had light-blond hair that went past her shoulder-blades, a light-blue shirt and jeans. An invisible force helped her out of the bush and onto the stone path.

"This isn't... Where is everyone?" she asked. "Where am I?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry of the wait. The last few months have been hectic and school didn't help with the stress, neither did writer's block. I wanted to do a battle between Zane and Misty but I'm still working out her powers... Yeah, sorry if it seems a little rushed I really wanted to put out a new chapter asap. Anyway, thanks for staying with this and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a wonderful day/night. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nya pulled up a map of Ninjago on the ship's monitor. After running a few scans something appeared.

"It looks like the energy signature from the pyramid is in other locations as well." Nya stated.

"That's a lot of ground to cover. Looks like we'll need to split up." Cole said. "Nya, you stay here to keep us updated on any changes. Jay will go to the Toxic Bogs. Zane to Birchwood Forest. Kai you look around Ninjago City. And I'll go to Jamanakai Village."

"Why do I have to stay in the city?" Kai asked.

"It's your turn to watch Lloyd."

"Again!" Kai yelled. "What about Jay?"

"Oh no." Jay replied. "I watched him the other day."

"Why can't I help?" Lloyd asked

"It could be dangerous and you're still too young." Cole stated.

Lloyd crossed his arms. "That's what you guys always say."

They got ready and Nya dropped each of them off in their spots. Kai wasn't happy and took Lloyd to the arcade so he could do that while he looked around.

"So I can't even help you?" the Green Ninja asked.

"Sorry Lloyd but these people are dangerous." Kai said. "Just stay here ok? I'll be back later to pick you up."

"Fine."

Kai handed him some money and drove off down the street. Lloyd couldn't believe they had left him alone again. He kicked a rock across the ground and grumbled to himself and turned to go inside the small arcade.

"Hey kid watch out!"

Lloyd looked up in time to see someone on a skateboard before they crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" a boy asked, helping Lloyd to his feet. He looked about an inch or two shorter than Lloyd and had light copper-orange hair, a dark green shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lloyd replied, dusting off his outfit.

"That's good." He said, picking up his skateboard. "I guess I was so busy looking for my friends I didn't see ya."

"Your looking for someone?" The green Ninja asked and got a nod."Maybe I can help. My name's Lloyd."

"I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you. So, who are you looking for?"

"My sister and five of our friends." Max answered. "We got separated and I haven't been able to find them."

"Well, where was the last place you saw them?" Lloyd asked.

"Um...That's the thing, I don't even know where I am." He stated. "Last thing I remember we were fighting our enemies, there was a bright light and next thing I know I'm laying on the grass in a park!"

"Really?"

"Yup, and I've searched the whole city."

"How long have you been here?"

He thought about it for a second. "Since about noon yesterday."

"That's around the time my dad used the Mega Weapon."

Max gave him a confused look. "Mega weapon?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." He replied. "But he basically used it to summon villains from another world to help him take over Ninjago."

"Wait, villains? How many?"

"I think they said four, why?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck. "I might know them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see, my friends and I are kind of superheroes and those four you're talking about might be from our world as well."

"I guess that makes sense." Lloyd replied. "If you want you could come with me and talk to my uncle, he might be able to help."

"That would be better than wandering around aimlessly through the city. Lead the way Lloyd."

"The bounty is this way." He said walking away from the arcade.

"The bounty?"

"It's the name of our flying airship."

"A boat that flies? That's so cool!" Max said and followed close behind.

* * *

(Another part of the city)

"Kai, have you found anything?" Nya asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Not yet." He answered looking down an alley. "Do we even know what we're looking for?"

"They aren't objects Kai. We're looking for anyone else like the people you guys fought yesterday."

"Yeah and what do I do when I find someone?" He asked.

"Call ba- don't - Ok?"

He looked at the walkie-talkie. "I didn't catch that, can you say it again?" He asked confused but before his sister could answer the device broke into several pieces and dropped to the ground. "What the heck?!"

"Who are you?" A female voice asked.

Kai looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. "I could ask you the same thing. Now show yourself."

There was a pause but a girl, about 16 or 17 walked out from behind the dumpster in the alley. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail, a light-green shirt and jeans; her cloths had dark smudges that could only be from working on machines and the jeans had a hole over the left knee.

She narrowed her eyes at Kai, her arms crossed. "I asked you a question, answer it. Who are you?"

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered something then spoke clearly. "My name is Star."

"Kai." The ninja of fire replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Why would that matter to you?"

"I protect Ninjago."

"Ninjago?" She asked then she looked away. "That is strange."

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing here or not?" Kai asked.

Star glared at him. "I was just leaving. It's not like I have the time or patience to deal with you." She moved to walk around him but paused to look down at the walkie-talkie, not a second later it resembled. "Sorry for that by the way."

Kai picked up the device, hardly believing what had happened. Shaking his head he turned around to face the girl but she was no where to be found.

"Kai! Kai, are you still there?" Nya's voice rang from the box in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm still here, just ran into a little... trouble."

There was a pause. "What kind of trouble?"

"I might have found someone connected to Garmadon's new allies but she got away." He said. "And before you ask, she had powers and acted like she was in a hurry."

Nya paused again. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Just hurry back, Lloyd brought a friend."

"Lloyd went back by himself?"

"Well yeah, he hasn't exactly been watched every minute." she said accusingly.

"Right." Kai replied."Ok, I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be up sooner this time. I'm working on drawing my OCs and I'll most likely put the art up on my Tumbler account. Have a great day or night!  
**


End file.
